


Black Eyed

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was never faithful<br/>And I was never one to trust<br/>Borderline bipolar<br/>Forever biting on your nuts<br/>I was never grateful<br/>That's why I spend my days alone<br/>I'm forever black-eyed<br/>A product of a broken home<br/>-Black Eyed, Placebo <a href="http://1297.livejournal.com/10885.html?thread=389765#t389765">(thread)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkappa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superkappa).



The rental clerk's reflexes were shit. The only reason he was able to land the blow was because Gabriel was distracted. He was watching Elle, watching her pretty mouth twist around those taunting words, her blue eyes at once too bright and completely lightless. He felt his own face betray confusion, his mouth about to ask "who are _you_?" when the gun butt connected and the killing distracted him.

The question lingered at the back of his mind as they found the freeway in the mid-day darkness. The pie-bringing angel had been an act, he knew that; she'd confirmed the suspicion the first moment he saw her holding a gun. He'd written off her repeated attempts to kill him first as obedience to her dear daddy and then as grief for his death. But when she started hissing poison in his ear like the serpent in the tree of knowledge ("aren't you hungry, Eve? Just take what you want . . ."), he was forced to admit that he'd made a grave miscalculation.

He watched her face in the rear-view mirror, eldritch light painting strange shadows on her face, rings like bruises around her eyes. His little gunslinger was a real loose cannon.


End file.
